


Date Night

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Series: Sorry I'm Late [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Dinner, Kidnapped bruce, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Jeremiah kidnaps Bruce and fucks him in his chair.





	Date Night

Bruce’s nimble fingers make quick work buttoning up his plain white shirt. It is he and Selina’s third anniversary since Ra’s Al Ghul and Jeremiah failed to plunge Gotham into chaos. So he wanted to at least look presentable for this evening.

“Alfred!” Bruce shouts, his voice carrying to wherever in the Manor Alfred may be. “Where’s my Gucci tie?!”

“To which one would you be referring to, Master Bruce?!”

“The one that I wore to the Faraday Charity Event last month!”

“Have you tried looking in the room adjacent Master B?!”

Bruce lets out a sigh, the sound of his shoes echoing off the hallway walls as he makes his way into the room next door. Turning on the walk-in closets light, Bruce goes through a couple draws before he finds the tie he is looking for. He admires it for a moment, the feeling of silk beneath his fingers as the intricate pattern that shines in the light. Walking to the nearest mirror, Bruce begins to fasten the tie around his neck, as his father taught him long ago. Once in place, Bruce walks back into the other room to retrieve his jacket to complete the look, calling to Selina in the process.

“Selina!” Bruce calls, his voice carrying down the hallway, “Are you ready yet?!”

After a few minutes pass with no answer, Bruce goes to see if she is alright. He is barely at the doorway before he is rushing to her side. Bruce presses two fingers to her neck and finds that she is fortunately only unconscious. Before he can begin to look for the person responsible, someone comes up from behind him, striking him on the back of the head, sending him to the floor beside Selina.

///-///

Bruce awakens, his eyes groggy and the back of his head thumping like the surface of a bass speaker turned up to full. He goes to move his hands but finds them tightly bound behind his back by a zip tie; Bruce lets out an annoyed groan. 

Looking around to see where he is being held, he becomes confused. Bruce is seated in the restaurant he and Selina were supposed to go to tonight. He is even at the table he reserved. Bruce tries to strain his neck around in an attempt to see if there is anyone else in the restaurant with him. But there isn’t. The place is completely deserted, save for the meals that were abruptly abandoned by their owners, and Bruce himself.

He tries calling out in hopes that a passer-by may hear him. But nobody comes. Just as Bruce is about to start knocking the cutlery off the table he hears a set of footsteps coming his way. Unfortunately for him, he knows exactly who those footsteps belong to. The door leading to the kitchen flaps open from behind him, and out of it struts none other than Jeremiah Valeska.

“ _ So sorry _ that I’m late!” Jeremiah’s cheerful tone makes Bruce cringe into his seat, “You would not believe what the traffic is like out there.”

“Jeremiah, to what do I owe the pleasure of being kidnapped this time? And why here?” Bruce says, his voice strained.

“Do I need a reason to spend time with my  _ best friend _ , hmm?”

“We are not friends Jeremiah! I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that, for you to stop doing this!”

Jeremiah rubs his lips together as he fiddles with the silver in front of him, avoiding Bruce’s eyes all the while. “I know you had planned for you and your- “, his expression sours as if he were trying to swallow an entire lemon, “- _ girlfriend _ . To spend some time together, over a lovely dinner. But. You already spend so much time with her already! Wouldn’t you rather spend it with your  _ best friend?! _ ” 

“You need to let me go Jeremiah,” he says, doing his best to keep his anger out of his tone, “You also need to release Alfred and Selina, from wherever you are keeping them.  _ Please _ .”

Jeremiah looks conflicted for a second before his eyes light up at something from behind Bruce. “Now Bruce, why would I do a thing like that when dinner has arrived!” Jeremiah’s enthusiastic tone only fuels the anger that Bruce is holding at bay.

Two of, what Bruce presumes are Jeremiah’s minions, come out and place a silver platter in front of each of them, taking off the cloche before returning to the kitchen from once they came.

“There now, isn’t this nice,” Jeremiah says as he places a napkin over his lap.

Jeremiah almost has his first bit of food reach his lips when Bruce decides to point out that, “You do know that I can’t eat with my hands tied, right?”

Jeremiah blinks comically at him for a few seconds before dropping his fork back on the table without a second thought. Coming up behind Bruce, he moves his chair onto an angle so that they will be facing each other directly. “Yes, yes, of course! Honestly, where are my manners!”

Sitting down, Jeremiah picks up Bruce’s folk and proceeds to feed him as if he were a baby, only to have Bruce immediately spit it in his face. Jeremiah is standing in a blink of an eye, his hand grasping Bruce’s neck tight enough to restrict his airflow.

“Now Bruce,” Jeremiah says, his tone gone queer, “That wasn’t very nice.” He pulls out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and begins to wipe his face calmly, “I’m sure your precious Selina, and dearest Alfred, won’t be too appreciative of your behaviour. Now, would they?”

Bruce can all but let out a few choked sounds in response.

Jeremiah discards the handkerchief to the side and comes so close to Bruce’s face that they are barely an inch apart, “Now then. How about you,  ** _play, along_ ** .  _ Hmm? _ ”

He manages to get out a choked “Fine,” before almost passing out.

Jeremiah’s grip instantly drops from Bruce’s neck, causing him to gasp desperately for air. 

“Fantastic! I am so glad that you agree.” The grin that’s taken residence on his face has Bruce even more unnerved than before. 

“ _ Now _ . Where were we?” Jeremiah says before proceeding to feed Bruce the longest three meals of his life.

///-///

After Jeremiah shoves the last bit of food into his mouth, Bruce makes himself a promise that, when he gets out of here, he’s going to buy this damn restaurant, and turn it into a car park.

“Now wasn’t that nice!”

Bruce swallows down the food as fast as he can before giving Jeremiah his answer, “Yes. Now, will you finally let me go?”

Jeremiah looks at him with a mock hurt expression, “Bruce”, he says, his voice bordering on condescending, “Can’t you say at least one nice thing about our evening?”. When the only response he gets is Bruce’s stern brow, he continues with a defeated sigh, “Well then, I guess all that leaves, is the goodbye  _ kiss. _ ”

“Jeremiah,” Bruce says tiredly.

“I know, I know. But come on Bruce, you’ve come this far, and all I need is just one kiss, and I'll let you go,  _ promise _ .”

Looking at him, Bruce can’t help but compare him to a child begging their parents for a piece of candy. Bruce lets out a tired sigh through his nose, “Fine.”

Jeremiah flashes a smile before closing the distance between them, his hands coming to brace themselves on Bruce’s hips and thumbs dangerously close to his crotch. When Bruce doesn't reciprocate, Jeremiah bites down hard onto his bottom lip, making Bruce roll his eyes before starting to kiss him back, tasting his own blood as he does so. As Jeremiah’s needy lips move against his, Bruce can’t help but lose himself in the kiss, just a little.

Eventually, Jeremiah seems to get frustrated with the fact that they aren't close enough, so he lets out an annoyed whine before straddling Bruce’s lap, his arms coming to wrap around his neck as he attempts to devour Bruce whole. Everything is fine and dandy until Jeremiah moves his hips a little, brushing on Bruce’s buddying erection- much to his surprise-, causing him to let out an involuntary moan.

They both freeze in shock. Slowly, Jeremiah moves back so that there is some distance between them; as he looks down at him, Bruce can only describe his expression as one akin to someone discovering a natural wonder.

The grin that makes its way onto Jeremiah’s face only spells trouble, Bruce gulps in anticipation. Jeremiah pushes himself up as much as he can, before grinding back down onto Bruce, but this time he stifles his moan, biting down onto his wounded lip. This doesn’t seem to deter Jeremiah though. He moves forward to enthusiastically retake Bruce’s lips as he continues to grind his ass into him.

It doesn't take long for Bruce’s cock to become fully erect. He swears he could cum like this, but Jeremiah has other plans. Pulling back, Jeremiah breathes desperately into Bruce’s mouth, “ _ Bruce _ . Bruce  _ please _ . This is not enough. I want you. I  _ need you _ . Please, please let me have  _ you? _ ”

Bruce nods numbly as Jeremiah practically keens in his lap. The absolute look of joy that Jeremiah gives him almost makes him forget that he is in a hostage situation. Almost. What does make that troubling thought evaporate from his mind, is Jeremiah dropping to his knees in front of him, his hands shakily unzipping his pants before pulling his cock free and taking his it into his wet mouth.

Jeremiah sucks lavishly at his head making Bruce’s legs quiver. As he makes his way down his wanting cock, sucking hard all the while, Bruce can’t help the desperate whine that comes out of his mouth when he finally makes it to the base, his throat convulsing around him. It's short-lived though, as Jeremiah quickly pulls his mouth off him and proceeds to stand.

Bruce makes a confused sound that is quickly stifled as Jeremiah starts taking off his pants. Bruce stares blankly at him as he quickly shimmies out of his pants and discards his underwear before coming to sit back down onto his lap.

Bruce blinks up at Jeremiah as he grasps his cock and lines it up with his wet hole. Bruce throws his head back, letting out a shuddering breath as the tip of his cock passes Jeremiah’s rim, while Jeremiah bites down on his lip as he makes his way down Bruce’s length.

Once seated with Bruce fully inside of him, Jeremiah lets out a shaky breath, his eyes blinking lazily at Bruce, his expression more open than Bruce has ever seen before. Without even thinking, Bruce slams their lips together as he gives him the most passionate kiss of his life.

Jeremiah whines. His hands coming to grasps the strands of Bruce’s hair unkindly, but Bruce didn’t mind. In fact, he didn’t mind to the point where he tried to move even further forward to strengthen the strain on his scalp.

“Jeremiah” he whispers as if it were a plea.

Jeremiah just smiles down at him, the corners of his mouth are not as sharp as they were before, now they are soft, soft as his eyes that look so lovingly at him as he begins to move. Bruce can only watch as Jeremiah moves slowly off his cock, scarcely stopping just before he slips out of him. Bruce struggles against his binds in an attempt to set himself free so he can force Jeremiah to go faster, but fails. Fortunately, Jeremiah seems to get the message, as he slams himself back down and starts enthusiastically bouncing himself on Bruce’s dick.

Jeremiah’s movements become sloppy as he nears his climax, his breathy moans turn into gasps until he stops in place with Bruce’s cock deep inside him. “For the love of everything. Please tell me you are about to come. Because I don’t think I can hold on much longer.” Jeremiah’s voice is strained as his breath fans hotly on Bruce’s face.

Bruce nods frantically, “Yes,” he says, his voice as equally strained.

“Good.”

Jeremiah begins to move again, his movements more urgent than before. His legs begin to quiver around Bruce’s thighs, barely able to keep him upright as he digs his nails into Bruce’s flesh. The fire in Bruce’s stomach begins to become unbearable as he thrust himself up into Jeremiah, causing him to let out a whine as he hits his sweet spot.

With one last cry, Jeremiah throws himself into Bruce’s shoulder as he cums hard on his cock, feeling Bruce’s cum fill inside of him.

After a while, Jeremiah pulls away from Bruce so that he is sitting straight up on his lap. He goes to say something only to be interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance. Jeremiah smiles at him as if he were amused by an inside joke, Bruce just scoffs at him.

“You never really kidnapped Selina and Alfred, did you?” Jeremiah’s smile turns into a grin, “Your unbelievable. You know that?”

Jeremiah lets out a short laugh before leaning forward to kiss Bruce lazily. “You know I’d never hurt them…again. You were so ever mad with me last time, It was practically unbearable.”

Bruce just stares at him with an eyebrow firmly perched upon his forehead. Jeremiah rolls his eyes before gingerly pulling himself off of Bruce’s now softened cock, and climbing off his lap to go and pick up his discarded clothes, giving Bruce a nice view of his cum leaking out of Jeremiah’s flushed hole. Jeremiah gives him a sly smile from behind before standing up and putting on his clothes.

Once dressed, Jeremiah moves toward Bruce, grasping his chin as he descends upon his mouth with the fiery passion they were sharing only moments before. He sucks on Bruce’s bottom lip as he tucks away Bruce’s cock, zipping him up before walking toward the kitchen door.

“I’ll be seeing you soon Bruce. Oh and, give Selina my best.”

Bruce shakes his head as he hears the kitchen door flap close behind him, the sound of sirens becoming louder as he tries to figure out how to explain this one.


End file.
